


Naughty Bunnies

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual OT6, M/M, NeoBin, Playboy Bunny AU, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: Just a bite of things to come. Part of my Playboy Bunny verse.





	Naughty Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Playboy Bunny Verse: Playboy Bunnies play with each other when they aren’t pleasing their clients.

Before they were six, initially it had only been Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Hongbin in the mansion. Before Wonshik was recruited, Hakyeon had explained to Hongbin that while Taekwoon was his particular favorite (it was only Taekwoon who didn’t have a separate room; he shared one with Hakyeon) neither of them had a problem if Hongbin wanted to join.

“…are you saying we’d be fuck buddies?” Hongbin had asked as he watched Taekwoon sit at Hakyeon’s feet at breakfast time, licking the jam off of Hakyeon’s fingers. Taekwoon had his black bunny ears on, that wasn’t unusual. But the black collar on his neck meant that he was Hakyeon’s pet, and it stayed on when he didn’t have a client.

“No,” Hakyeon said softly as he buttered a bit of toast and fed it to Taekwoon. Hongbin had to swallow–watching the way Taekwoon’s tongue gently cleaned the crumbs off of Hakyeon’s fingers was giving him a hard on.“You’d be our lover.”

The younger boy blinked and looked at Taekwoon. “Like that?”

Hakyeon replied, “if you want it that way, we can. But what I want is a playmate for Taekwoon.” When Hakyeon’s fingers were clean, he leaned down and kissed Taekwoon thoroughly before smiling at him. “You’re such a good boy.” Seeing such an intimate display made him want the same thing.

Hongbin was filled with the desire to be the one sitting at Taekwoon’s feet, suckling jam and bites of food from Taekwoon’s long, strong fingers.

As Playboy Master Bunny, there were times when Hakyeon had to leave the mansion. When he was younger, when Hakyeon had helped Taekwoon escape, he had been called The Shadow. It was a well-deserved nickname, Hongbin thought as he watched Taekwoon lick Hakyeon’s fingers, dripping with milk. Taekwoon was often given stealth missions when they weren’t entertaining clients in the mansion.

One minute Hongbin would be alone in the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Even before he finished pouring, Taekwoon would be there, holding the carton of milk. “Where’d you come from?” Hongbin had asked, and Taekwoon would shrug. “I happened to stop by.”

Sometimes he thought that Taekwoon could have been a vampire, or a ghost—with how quietly he seemed to move, all the time. But he had to admit, it was nice to have somebody who could assist him during the most random moments.

And whenever Hakyeon left, Taekwoon would be on edge, waiting for him to return. And it was always during these times that he would choose to sleep in Hongbin’s room.

+

“Hongbinnie, I’m leaving~” and it didn’t matter what Hongbin would be doing at the moment; he could be washing the dishes, playing video games or working on his pole dancing technique. But he would drop everything and run towards the sound of Hakyeon’s voice.

It wasn’t an order, but Hongbin sincerely loved the Playboy Master Bunny’s legendary goodbyes.

Today he grabbed a towel from the exercise rack and ran to the front door, just in time to see Hakyeon pin Taekwoon to the wall, sucking at his neck while a hand dipped into the waistband of Taekwoon’s jeans. Hakyeon’s eyes strayed away from Taekwoon’s flushed and panting face when he heard Hongbin’s footsteps on the carpeted floor.

He watched, hopelessly turned on as he saw Taekwoon rolling his hips against Hakyeon’s. “Hyung…”

“Take care of my baby,” Hakyeon whispered, giving Taekwoon’s neck one last lingering suck. “I’ll be back in a few days, with Intel.”

Hakyeon’s fingers slid out of Taekwoon’s pants, drawing out a long, needy whine from the younger man. “Ssh, darling…Hongbinnie will take care of you.” Hakyeon pressed sweet kisses all over Taekwoon’s face before finally pulling away from him, and walking out the door.

When Hongbin double-locked the front door, Taekwoon hugged him from behind, his front pressed firmly to Hongbin’s back. “You smell nice…” He smelled like a mixture of musk and green tea. Hongbin bit back a moan as he felt Taekwoon’s tongue lap up stray droplets of water, pungent with his arousal.

“Kitten…kitten…” Taekwoon had Hongbin pinned against the door, his erection pressing against Hongbin’s back. The elder was trembling; Hakyeon had him worked up already.

“Yes, master?” Taekwoon purred, kissing the tip of his ear. Hongbin still couldn’t figure out how Hakyeon could easily turn Taekwoon into a boneless mess. “Bedroom…”

Taekwoon held onto Hongbin’s arm as they walked, making their way to the Pink Bunny Room.

+

“Nnnh,” Taekwoon wriggled as he sat in between Hongbin’s legs, spread wide to accommodate him. Hongbin had his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair, the other mouthing at his crotch, teeth reaching for the hard zipper of his jeans.

“Yes, good…go on, kitten.” He slowly pulled down Hongbin’s zipper with his teeth, the younger helpfully lifting his hips. Taekwoon pulled Hongbin’s jeans down, along with his underwear.

+

“Don’t use your hands.” Even without Hakyeon’s physical presence, his rules were still clearly embedded into their souls. Taekwoon’s mouth was wet and hot, and Hongbin found it difficult not to thrust up into that smooth, hot suction.

Hongbin really wanted was for Taekwoon to spread him open and to fuck him so hard his entire religion would revolve around how loudly he could scream Taekwoon’s name–but they weren’t allowed to.

Hakyeon wanted to be there when Taekwoon did it; wanted to see for himself how sinful his two younger bunnies could get.

The thought of it made Hongbin push Taekwoon’s head down further than normal, made the elder almost-choke around Hongbin’s girth. He did enjoy the rough treatment however, as he moaned around Hongbin’s cock, suckling eagerly.

He knew he made a big mistake when Hongbin looked down at Taekwoon and saw his teary eyes and messy hair, sweat pooling in his collarbones and sliding down onto his naked thighs.

“Hyung…hyung. I can’t anymore… _please_ …please fuck me.”

He’d deal with Hakyeon and the bunny tail plug punishment when he came back. There was just something about seeing Taekwoon’s eyes so vulnerable and innocent…it sparked something deep inside Hongbin. He wanted to be beneath him, trembling in pleasure.

But Taekwoon just smiled at him and said, in a soft loving voice–

“No, Hongbinnie.” They both knew that Hakyeon expressly wanted to be there when Taekwoon took Hongbin for the first time. But that was another thing that shook Hongbin to the core. How long could his hyung be obedient towards his other lover?

With that, Hongbin groaned in frustration, his fingers tangled deep in Taekwoon’s hair. “Stop following what hyung wants for one night…and make me come.”

When Hongbin saw the glint in Taekwoon’s eyes, they were blown black and shiny, his decision clear even before Taekwoon moved forwards, pushing Hongbin towards the bed.

+

When Hakyeon unlocked the door, he certainly wasn’t expecting to hear the headboard banging against the wall, or the strangled sounds of "Taekwoon-hyung” echoing through the house.

Hongbin’s legs were wrapped around Taekwoon’s waist, long fingers pressing deep into Hongbin’s hips as he was fucked into the mattress.

With one last shout of Taekwoon’s name, Hongbin came, splattering his stomach and face. Taekwoon fucked him through it, with long deep thrusts until he was coming too, stilling on top of Hongbin, their foreheads pressed together. “Are you okay?” Taekwoon whispered, and Hongbin giggled, licking off the sweat hanging from Taekwoon’s jaw.

“I’m fantastic.”

But when Taekwoon heard a familiar voice behind him, Hongbin had never seen him so tense. Taekwoon slid out of Hongbin in one smooth stroke and he ducked beneath the covers.

“I’m home, my naughty bunnies. And I brought a playmate.

Well…he _was_. Might keep him to myself for a bit.” Hakyeon’s voice was smooth and calm, but his eyes were dark and fiery.

Taekwoon’s cheeks were a deep red, and he wanted to cry. The new playmate was gorgeous, his gray bunny ears peeking out from his silver hair. In true Hakyeon fashion, he’d tended to the new bunny’s makeup and his eyes were striking; a perfect balance of slightly droopy and yet awake. It gave him a friendly look that was contrasted with his eyeliner.

But what made Taekwoon’s heart beat a little faster, what got him truly frightened was that the new bunny was wearing a pale pink ribbon on his neck…and the end of it was in Hakyeon’s hand.

“He was supposed to be for you,” Hakyeon said, looking into Hongbin’s eyes. “but since you enjoy being with your hyung—I’ll keep him for awhile longer.” The eldest bunny looked at the newcomer and said softly, “Well, seems like this is a good opportunity. I’ll show you how I punish my naughty, naughty bunnies.”

Hongbin didn’t doubt for one moment that whatever it was—Hakyeon would be sure to drive his point home.


End file.
